


nozomi please pull over at the chevron umi really needs to use the bathroom oh god oh no-

by mecchacumming



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Diapers, Established Relationship, F/F, Humiliation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchacumming/pseuds/mecchacumming
Summary: Umi really should have known better than to go on a road trip with her girlfriend.
Relationships: Sonoda Umi/Toujou Nozomi
Kudos: 42





	nozomi please pull over at the chevron umi really needs to use the bathroom oh god oh no-

**Author's Note:**

> hi chevron please don't sue me i only have three money
> 
> i didn't have to write this and you didn't have to click on it, yet here we both are! might as well make the most of it, right? as for nozoumi shippers, i'm so sorry you had to get your hopes up when the tag was updated only to see this :/ my penance is having to live with the knowledge that i wrote it, for whatever that's worth.

Something deep within Umi’s bones had always told her going on a road trip with her girlfriend would be a bad idea.

Honestly, she wasn’t even one hundred percent sure why her already stress-addled brain had decided to single out that _one specific activity_ as the apocalypse itself. Maybe it was the knowledge that she’d be trapped in a car for hours on end with the one woman on the planet who knew best how to push all her buttons. Maybe it was just that she had some… _opinions_ about car manners that had always tended to crawl out of the woodwork on old car rides taken with Honoka and Kotori.

Maybe she just didn’t want Nozomi to see how often she needed to pull over to use the bathroom.

Sure, Nozomi knew that Umi had a bladder the size of a pin needle. Years spent together as a close-knit idol group had made sure of that, but even then Umi had been able to sneak away now and then to keep the full extent of her, uh, _issue_ under wraps.

Hell, they’d even incorporated it into the bedroom once they started dating in college, as ashamed as Umi was to admit it. Once Nozomi realized just how heated Umi got when chastised for needing to use the restroom, it was inevitable that things would only escalate.

But now Nozomi was seeing the full extent of the issue, and in a light that was decidedly _un_ sexy - not that Umi would ever condone bringing that particular kink out of the bedroom.

“Oh come _onnnnnnn,_ ” Nozomi groaned for what might have been the third time that day. “You cannot possibly need to piss already, Umicchi!”

Umi bristled and sputtered at the outburst. “There’s no need to be so vulgar,” she replied in a huff. “It was the coffee from earlier, was all.” She crossed her arms for good measure, just to assert herself, but Nozomi seemed anything other than convinced.

Were she not so occupied with her bladder, Umi probably would have scolded herself for falling in love with someone who never listened to her.

“A _small_ coffee,” Nozomi replied with a side eye as she kept her focus on the expanse of freeway out in front of them. They’d agreed to meet up with the rest of μ’s at Maki’s summer home for a get-together, but Umi really didn’t fathom why they couldn’t have picked somewhere that _wasn’t_ in bumfuck nowhere Hokkaido.

“I’m being serious!”

“I know, Umicchi,” Nozomi replied with a sigh. “It’s not your fault you can’t hold it in.”

Umi’s eyebrows scrunched up in indignance. “And what, exactly, does that mean?”

Apparently, that had been enough to tease the corners of Nozomi’s mouth up into a playful smile, even as she kept her vision glued to the dashboard. Her hands drummed along the steering wheel of her SUV one after the other, manicured nails with bright purple finish coming down on the faux-leather.

“You can’t help it, is all,” Nozomi said with a painfully conspicuous nonchalance to her words. “I shouldn’t be expecting more from you.” It was the exact kind of tone that riled Umi up, and even though she was put-together enough to recognize it, she still couldn’t help falling for it. She _knew_ that it was just her body, but some part of her wanted to take Nozomi’s words as an attack on her character.

“You’re patronizing me,” Umi snipped.

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of it, Umicchi! All I’m doing is just stating a simple fact, isn’t that right?”

“W- well,” Umi sputtered, “I _can_ help it, for your information. I’m perfectly fine at holding it in, and it wouldn’t be an issue if you hadn’t made it one.”

“Aw, you’re adorable like this,” Nozomi cooed with a hint of a sadistic smile. “Umicchi, you don’t have to lie, you can barely control yourself! You just don’t have what it takes, sweetheart.”

“Alright, well, just stop at the next exit,” Umi shot back. It was terse, but she wasn’t about to be teased when she needed to relieve herself this badly.

They settled into an uneasy silence, one that was only broken when Nozomi moved her hand to her phone, quickly swapping her focus between the brightly-lit screen and the road while she pulled up some background music over the aux cable. Some bright, cheery pop song showed up, the kind Umi could only imagine Nozomi had gotten from Nico.

Hell, it was pleasant enough that Umi even found herself humming along a bit as the trees flew by on the side of the road. Except as soon as she had spotted the exit, Nozomi wasn’t even slowing down.

“Nozomi! This is it! This is…” Her voice trailed off as she saw it fly by in a flash, and her head craned to glare at Nozomi. “You missed it!”

Nozomi hummed. “Oh, did I? I’m sorry, dear. I wasn’t paying attention, I guess!” She gave Umi a sheepish smile for effect, and all Umi could counter with was an uneasy grumble. It was an honest mistake, she told herself. She wasn’t _so_ far gone that she couldn’t wait until another exit.

And another.

And another.

Three times Umi had tried to alert Nozomi to a potential stop, and three times Nozomi had given her a smile and an apology. Umi was running out of trust and bladder control, and she finally snapped.

“How could you be so ignorant of the road in front of you?!” she shouted. She could barely take it anymore, and this was getting absurd.

Except she immediately regretted the outburst when she saw Nozomi give her a _look,_ the kind that sent chills down the spine of _Eli Ayase_ , not even to speak of Umi herself. By the time Nozomi started tutting, Umi was practically demure compared to how she had been a few seconds prior.

They were in open forest now - no denying that. Any civilization was receding into the rearview, and Umi wasn’t about to ask for Nozomi to pull over on the side of the road - even if her dignity would budge the required inch to allow it, her inability to cross Nozomi would have made sure she couldn’t.

So when Nozomi turned up the music with as much hostility as a crank of a dial could contain, Umi knew better than to do anything other than shut up and watch the scenery roll past. All she could do was squirm in her seat, desperately trying to think of anything other than the pressure in her bladder. She’d needed to go for long enough now that it was starting to get unbearable, but all she could do was bear it until she managed to spot some kind of stop of any kind.

She’d have settled for an _outhouse_ by now. An outhouse! What was she, some kind of village idiot?

Umi craned her head as subtly as she could manage to look at Nozomi, who had seemingly settled back into a calm state. She hummed along to the song and tapped the beat out on the wheel absentmindedly, her head bobbing back and forth. She was so gorgeous, Umi thought to herself. Not that it was really a new thought, but it was novel enough to hit her over the side of her head every now and then. She was dating _Nozomi_ , a woman who always wore that same mysterious smile like she was putting the Mona Lisa to shame, who got under Umi’s skin but also knew the direct path to her heart.

And here Umi was, barely able to control her urges. It felt pathetic, which in turn triggered some small part of her brain that she hated to acknowledge. It was quickly becoming aroused by how much she didn’t deserve Nozomi in moments such as this. She squirmed a bit more, trying not to make her discomfort obvious to her girlfriend as she continued to gaze out at the thicket of trees in the distance. That was an increasingly gargantuan task, however; by now it was starting to become almost painful, like her body was begging and screaming for some form of release.

But she couldn’t falter, not here. Not in Nozomi’s car, on the way to a μ’s reunion, _outside of the bedroom_. The thought gnawed at Umi’s pride, even after all this time spent with her bladder under Nozomi’s control in ways that mortified her to even think about.

The seconds ticked by, one after the other. What felt like several lifetimes was only a minute as the dashed lines along the freeway passed by at an agonizing pace. She thought about anything that could take her mind off of the growing discomfort in her lower half. Her mind veered past any thoughts that would make it worse, just trying to reach something that _wasn’t_ running water, the latte she’d been sipping on, how incredibly satisfying it would be to pull off on the side of the road and empty herself of all her built up-

Fuck. Now it was so much worse. Now Umi was _definitely_ aroused, and the thought brought her cheeks to a bright bloom. She thought about her time spent with her girlfriend, being treated like nothing more than a pathetic child for being unable to control herself as she pissed herself all over the hardwood of Nozomi’s living room. Nozomi had started things off small, sure; once upon a time, Umi hadn’t been able to handle much more than the playful way Nozomi would refuse to let go of her as they cuddled on the couch, temporarily preventing Umi from getting up to use the restroom. Nozomi had always known how to get a mile when Umi gave her an inch, though, and it hadn’t been long before she was getting Umi off by forcing her to wet herself whenever Nozomi pleased.

Up until now, Umi had made clear that her interest in the kink ended at the thresholds of their apartments, _thank you very much_ , but some depraved part of her psyche was starting to _get off_ on this. Trying to hide her needs from her girlfriend, being so desperate that she would piss herself on the side of the road; it was all too much, so much so that she finally let her guard down enough to allow the dam to burst.

She barely even noticed the slow trickle at first, and not until her muscles relaxed did the stream truly become just that. Umi started to realize what was happening, and a flood of emotions rushed through her brain: fear, shame, humiliation, _arousal._ It felt so good, so perfectly satisfying and natural to piss her pants, and even her mountains upon mountains of pride couldn’t keep her from letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure as a dark stain emerged and spread across the woven fabric of her pants. She could feel her panties soaked beneath them, and she could only thank the heavens above that her bladder was small enough to not stain the faux-leather of the seat below.

Yet that wasn’t good enough to prevent the smell. It was the one part of this routine that she hated, yet all the same, something about it still managed to awake a primal part of her brain that loved to wallow in her own pathetic nature.

She was brought out of her own haze, however, when she heard a loud _gasp_ coming from beside her. In a panic, her head jolted to see Nozomi’s jaw hanging open.

_“UMI SONODA!”_ she yelled, and Umi instantly shrank into her seat, even as the last of her piss continued to trickle out of her. She squirmed, half from arousal and half from fear. Few realized how scary Nozomi could be when she wanted, but Umi knew firsthand all too well. “Did you just piss in my car?”

“I’m- I’m-” Umi couldn’t even bring herself to choke any words out, and that alone was enough to bring her shame to a boiling point. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, and though she didn’t let them escape, it was a very conscious effort. “I’m sorry!” she finally yelled, desperately.

“Don’t _sorry_ me,” Nozomi replied tersely as she quickly spun the steering wheel to the right, veering the car off the highway and onto a dirt path leading deep into the woods as she rolled down the windows and blasted the AC. Umi stayed deathly silent, just watching where they were going as her actions began to truly sink in. She knew that this was Nozomi’s fault, and yet a deep remorse welled up in her anyways, intermingling with the arousal to create a flurry of emotions that Umi couldn’t begin to grapple with. She was at least grateful when she realized why Nozomi had pulled off to begin with; she was stopping far enough away from any signs of civilization that Umi could have a bit of privacy while she cleaned herself up.

Still, Umi sat still as Nozomi turned the key and shut the engine off, the pop song dying into the wind and leaving them alone with their thoughts.

“I’m not really mad at you, Umicchi,” Nozomi eventually began in a soft, gentle tone. She turned to Umi with a smile on her face, one that caught Umi decidedly off guard.

“Y- you’re not?”

Nozomi stifled a small laugh, but one with enough warmth to signal that it wasn’t meant in bad faith.

“Of course not,” she replied. “I mean, this was all on purpose after all.” She left Umi to gawk and sputter as she got out of the car, gliding around the hood over to Umi’s side and pulling her out with a gentle forcefulness. Her pants were soaked, and Umi found herself grimacing at the smell now that she’d had time to process everything.

She just felt… _pathetic._ Yes, pathetic. That was the only word that tasted right on her tongue - even more so now that she knew Nozomi had missed those turns by design.

Nozomi seemed to notice Umi’s face fall, and she responded with a hand threaded through Umi’s hair and a kiss planted on her forehead. “Oh my dear, I’m sorry. I hope I didn’t upset you. I was just getting a bit impatient and saw an opportunity to do something I thought you’d enjoy. Two birds with one stone!”

Umi slowly, timidly looked Nozomi in the eyes as she was led to the trunk. “But the smell…”

Nozomi replied with a childish _pffft_. “I can air that out no problem. _Buuuuut_ ,” she crooned, “maybe I should punish you for it anyways? You _could_ have stained the upholstery, Umicchi.” Nozomi looked at Umi with an eyebrow raised expectantly, her mouth slanted to one side. Umi shivered.

“I- I…”

“Where’s your sorry, Umicchi?”

“I’m sorry!” Umi yelled, and she meant it. She couldn’t find the words to describe how sorry she was, how much she wanted to make Nozomi proud of her, and yet she settled for the words that Nozomi had given her. She would do anything for her girlfriend, say anything that she was supposed to say.

A ghost of a smirk crossed Nozomi’s face, indicating that she was sated for the time being. She pressed a button to allow the trunk to open, then grabbed a duffel bag hidden way in the back. Umi hadn’t remembered it being put in the car, but when Nozomi began to empty it out, she realized why.

“Is that…” Umi’s voice trailed off as she was rendered increasingly flustered and embarrassed by the bag’s contents.

“This is what naughty girls who wet themselves deserve, Umicchi,” Nozomi replied playfully. “Come on, get those pants off and bend over a bit. We’ll get you cleaned up.”

Umi replied with a silent nod as she stared down at the dirt on the ground, her face far too aflame to look Nozomi in the eyes. She did as she was told, however, slowly peeling off her pants and underwear. It was a tricky job with how firmly they clung to her skin, but she was eventually able to get them off and throw them onto a waiting towel. They landed with a quiet _plop_ , and Umi frowned when she heard Nozomi stifle a snicker. Next she turned to the car, situating her forearms on the bed of the trunk and jutting her butt out.

“You better not try anything,” Umi grumbled, but Nozomi didn’t seem to be phased.

“Oh yee of little faith,” she replied in an amused tone from behind Umi. “No need to be grumpy, dear.”

“I’m not being grumpy!”

“That’s what you always say,” Nozomi replied wryly. Before Umi could continue complaining, however, she felt a wipe on her skin, cool and gentle as Nozomi slowly ran it along the small of her back and the toned muscle of her ass. Her flustered demeanor melted away quickly, and she let out a quiet whimper as she felt it continue along around her thighs. Nozomi’s spare hand reached for her back, tenderly rubbing it as she continued to use the wipe to clean Umi’s lower half.

“You’re such a good girl,” Nozomi whispered as the wipe reached between Umi’s thighs. “I’m here for you, okay? I’m going to make it all better.” The wipe ran slowly across her freshly-shaven crotch and glided over her labia, eliciting a breath of a moan from Umi’s lips and a faint wobble from her legs. Nozomi responded to Umi’s feedback by moving her hand from Umi’s back, wrapping it around her waste and drifting it towards her legs, teasing at her pussy with a single finger.

“But… but what if people see us?” Umi replied. They’d never done anything outside of the safety of their homes, yet alone in the _wilderness._ Even Umi’s strangely positive reaction to the thought of being so vulnerable wasn’t enough to outweigh her fear that they would be discovered.

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Nozomi reassured her. Her voice carried that matronly air that had made Umi swoon from the minute they’d gotten to know each other as part of Muse, its timbre enough to temper the fire of Umi’s anxiety long enough for Nozomi to delicately slide a finger inside of her. It entered with ease, only a barely-audible squelch to indicate how aroused Umi was in that moment. Umi squirmed at this new form of attention paid to her, and she found herself even grinding back against the finger subtly, much to Nozomi’s amusement. They kept on like that for a few calming moments, Nozomi gently fingering Umi while she continued to clean the last of Umi’s accident from her porcelain skin.

Once she was finished, Nozomi pulled her finger out, meeting Umi’s whimpers and whines with a small laugh. She wasn’t done with that part, however; a hand placed itself on Umi’s back, gently pushing her down until her chest was pressed flush against the bed of the trunk. Umi craned her head backwards to see what Nozomi had in mind, and was immediately met with the sight of Nozomi getting down onto her tights-clad knees. Her hands positioned themselves on either of Umi’s muscled thighs as she brought her head to Umi’s awaiting pussy, and Umi let out an embarrassingly eager moan as Nozomi pressed her tongue inside.

“Nozomi, that… that feels good…”

Even the vibrations of the chuckle Nozomi gave in reply were enough to work Umi up, but Nozomi wasn’t eager to bring Umi to a hasty peak. She took her time, languidly lapping at Umi’s folds, just exploring and letting Umi’s arousal simmer. Even contact with Umi’s hardened clit was fleeting, but that just made every small touch all the more electric. Umi was losing herself in the moment, so much so that it barely dawned on her that this was happening _in plain view of anyone who passed by_ \- that no one had done so was a blessing, but Umi couldn’t bring herself to thank any particular deity for the trouble when Nozomi’s tongue so deftly penetrated her over and over.

Only after a few lazy minutes did Nozomi finally set about bringing Umi to a climax, orchestrating her moans and whimpers and small cries for more with her lips on Umi’s clit. Finally Nozomi drove her over the edge, and she came with a small wave of static throughout her body, a blissful tingle that washed over her and left her feet shaking.

Nozomi got up and giggled, rubbing the small of Umi’s back gently. “Go ahead and sit on the trunk, dear. We need to get you changed.”

Umi frowned, but as soon as she could will herself to move, she did as she was told. She planted herself on the bed of the trunk with her legs dangling out, her body still clad in nothing more than the bra and blouse she was wearing.

“I can do that myself, Nozomi,” she replied with bemusement. “I have spare clothes in my bag.” Umi knew that was the wrong answer instantly, however, when Nozomi began tutting something fierce. “Well what am I supposed to do, sit with my ass out the rest of the way?!”

“Of course not, Umicchi. It’s just that… well, don’t you think those big girl pants are a bit too much for you? It’s going to be woods the rest of the way, you know,” she added with a knowing look.

Umi paled, instantly and painfully aware of where this was going. What she’d previously seen in the duffel bag made it clear exactly what Nozomi had in mind.

With the faux-innocent smile Nozomi gave her, it wasn’t hard to see the imaginary devil horns on her head as she reached for the duffel bag and pulled out the one thing in the world Umi was deathly afraid of her pulling out.

A diaper.

“No. No! Absolutely not, Nozomi!” Umi shouted, her thoughts racing by at a mile a minute. How could Nozomi bring a _diaper?_ It was… it was… ”This is absolutely fucking _shameless_!”

“Ooh, big girl words, huh?” Nozomi replied with a self-satisfied look. If she had Umi exactly where she wanted her, she wasn’t making any attempt to hide it - not that Umi had much leverage sitting in the middle of the woods half-naked. “Weren’t you the one who told me you could hold it in?”

“You didn’t have to call me on it,” Umi replied with a childish pout, her cheeks puffed out and arms crossed in a manner more reminiscent of Honoka than her usual self.

Nozomi giggled. “I didn’t, but you enjoyed it. That’s enough, don’t you think?” She took the diaper and motioned for Umi to roll onto her back, which she reluctantly did.

“I just wish you could’ve, you know, _asked me_ before we started doing this? And in the middle of the woods, Nozomi!”

“You could always stop me,” Nozomi replied with a wry smile as she grabbed a small bottle of baby powder and started massaging it onto Umi’s skin. “Besides, I brought all of this for when we were at Maki-chan’s place, I promise. I just couldn’t ignore the hand of fate!”

Umi frowned, but her play at anger had been subdued by Nozomi’s pampering. The best she could manage was another small huff, but even that was feeling played out. “You think everything is fate, Nozomi.”

“And have I ever been wrong?” Nozomi gave Umi a playful pat on the bottom before she grabbed hold of the diaper and began to wrap it around Umi tenderly. “Don’t worry, Umicchi, we’ll take it off before we get there if you can promise to be a big girl.”

Umi flushed, wriggling around a bit as soon as the diaper had been secured to feel it against her, enjoying the quiet crinkle. It was mortifying to have this on where anyone could drive by and see, but… she trusted her girlfriend unconditionally, even now. If Nozomi thought it was okay for her to be wearing this, she would wear it.

“Y- yes,” Umi muttered with a blush as she desperately tried to look anywhere except for Nozomi’s eyes. It didn’t matter that she was never actually in danger of an accident, bar Nozomi’s interference. She’d just allowed herself to be thoroughly wrapped up in their shared fantasy by now. “I can be a big girl and hold it in.”

That seemed to be enough, as evidenced by the quiet giggle Nozomi gave in reply.

“Good girl. Let’s get back in the car, okay? Maki-chan is expecting us!” She began walking back around to the driver side, only stopping to hand Umi a skirt to cover up the diaper and a pair of shoes so she wouldn’t have to walk back to the passenger door barefooted - Umi was so hooked on Nozomi’s whims by now that she was almost disappointed that she had to hide her diaper, much to her own internal shame.

Before Nozomi got back in the car, she turned around once more. “Just so you know, Umicchi, we’re on a short timetable thanks to your little… incident,” she settled on with a faint giggle. “We’re not going to be stopping for bathroom breaks.”


End file.
